Woman in Red
The Woman in Red is an entity from the Land of the Dead in the Tea Leaves and Wonderland series. So far, only Kiku Honda and Katsuhiro Kitano have seen her. She is later seen by Sena Honda and appears in the visions of tadpoles. Appearance and Personality Appearance So far, she has two different descriptions of what she looks like. Kitano says she looked like a woman face of a bull frog dressed in a dark red kimono with claws for nails and blood red eyes. When Kiku sees her, she looks like a human woman with a curvaceous figure with long dark red hair and a strapless red dress. Personality She doesn't hate humans, but doesn't really care for them either. However, she does feel a closeness to Kitano and Kiku. She laughs when the humans label her "The Woman in Red" for she feels that names mean nothing. Her belief is that destruction is in her nature. Currently, she listens to the sins of the women in the living world. She is angry for being trapped in the Land of the Dead, but she doesn't hate the older countries because of it. She finds herself drawn to Lin Yi Ling because of her misery for her situation. Although she is powerful, she keeps hearing a noise that she compares to a low humming that creeps her out in her the prison that she calls the emptiness. Back Story Long ago in the ancient world, she was a destructive force. All the old countries feared her reign of blood, chaos, and death. They finally got together and sealed her away in the Land of the Dead in Japan. Years later, a young boy named Katsuhiro Kitano wound up in the Land of the Dead after a nurse gave him the wrong amount of medicine. He came across the pit where the Woman in Red was being held. The young boy thought she didn't look happy down there and decided to free her. She thought he was crazy and asked what he would get out of. Kitano only shrugged. When he became frustrated with Hyacinth Girl refusing to give up her faith, the Woman in Red told him he was ready to free her. Days later, Kitano proposed to make a "witness" to her destruction of the world. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Red Silk When Kiku meets her, she is sitting on a pile of books. She says that she has no name. He asks her questions about who she is. She doesn't really reveal much about herself, but she does tell him that she is being set free from the Land of Dead. She then tells Kiku that he and Ikebukuro will be a part of something glorious happening. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Feliciano lets is slip to Gilbert about the Woman in Red, sending him into a panic. The Prussian man calls up Antonio and the word ends up spreading to the other older countries, leaving them worried. All except for Ivan for reasons unknown just yet. She comes back and visits Kiku in the middle of the night. She tells him that she and him will become closer together towards the end, but they will never be one as she showers him in unwanted affection. When the Japanese man begs her to leaves the other countries alone, she tells him that she cannot and that it doesn't work that way. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces She has come to call Kiku an "investment" and won't let him die. The Woman in Red comes to visit Kiku again and this time she tries to get Sena to meet her as well. Kiku's wife comes to the bathroom door. Despite the Japanese's man attempts to keep her out, Sena goes in. The Woman in Red introduces herself, leaving Kiku's wife in worry. In "Oiwa", she appears to Kiku again as his suffering gets worse. The Woman in Red tells Kiku that the vision he saw was from his vision was from his past life. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets She still haunts Kiku and shows him flashes of his past live. She says that he isn't the only one witnessing this. She watches Kiku and Sena when they are together. She doesn't like Kiku's latest therapist and watches him from the corner during his first sesssion. Later, the therapist overhears her talking to Kiku in the men's room. When he opens the door, he only finds Kiku sitting alone in the stall. She and the other female ghosts in Kiku's past life taunt him to the point that he ended up in the hospital. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings She visits Kiku again and whispers this message in his ear, making him break down in his hospital room. Tiger, tiger burning bright in this dying world. I cannot wait to be your bride on the sea of corpses. Happy Wonderland Kitano tells Izaya about when he first met her in the Land of the Dead. He offers to get her out of her pit. Naturally, she thinks the boy is serious and asks what he gets out of helping her. Kitano only shrugs in reply. Deep Blue Wonderland In "Wedding" after the gate at Tokyo Hands is opened, she gets her heart back. Wonderland Chaos Mikado sees a vision of her when he in the new experiment for the Fudo Myo-o drug. She of course frightens him. Caged Wonderland The Woman in Red appears in another vision of Mikado's where she tells him, "Don't be afraid. I just want to show you my world," sending him into panic. Devil's Wonderland This time, the Woman in Red appears in Kana's vision laughing with fire in her hands as Ikebukuro burns around her. Red Bones It is hinted that she could be looking Lavi and Ami's baby once it's is born. Relationships Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano She met Kitano when he was just a little boy. He was the one who came up with the idea of freeing her from the pit. At first, she thought he was crazy. When she asked him what he would get out of freeing her, Kitano just shrugged. Today, she seems rather impressed with him. She finds the doctor-turned-therapist rather strange in his logic. Kiku Honda Main Article: Kiku Honda She meets Kiku while his wandering around between Hells in his mind. It is hinted that she has some affection towards Japan. When he asks her questions about her, she doesn't really tell him much, but lets him know that he and Ikebukuro will be the centerpiece of "something glorious" about to happen. She ends their meeting with a kiss on the lips. It is implied that she loves Kiku in a way very disturbing way. Trivia * She is the second character to be crossed over between Tea Leaves and Wonderland. (The first one being Makoto.) * She claims that she has no name. Kiku just calls her the "Woman in Red" because of her clothing and hair. * She is mentioned in the Fallen City series. * Her inspiration comes from the character Amaria from the TV show, Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Antagonists